


A thousand teeth (and yours among them)

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “ ‘It hurts when people still see me as the guy I was when I moved back here. And even though I was there for you through everything with <em>him</em>, your family still don’t trust me. And it hurts, but I can get through it because I know that I have you on my side, Aaron. All I need is you. But if you turn on me as well… what have I got here if you hate me too?’”</p><p>Based on a tumblr prompt from @overlyinvestedinfictionalpeople</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand teeth (and yours among them)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on this wonderful prompt: prompt inspired by "Armor" vid by justleavemebreathless-Robert deals daily with general dislike from most of the village, mistrust but grudging acceptance from Aaron's family, and outright vitriol and hate from Andy and the Whites. Vic and/or Liv watches him weather all of it with barely a flinch or slip of his smarmy grin that hides the hurt she knows he feels at least a little bit with each jab. But when Aaron goes off on him and orders him to get out, Robert walks out with an expression of being punched in the gut, but otherwise seems fine. Vic/Liv follows after him, and watch how, when he thinks he’s alone, he transforms from sucker-punched but functioning to a completely broken man. Heartbroken and angry for him, Vic/Liv goes to get Aaron, to make him see what an impact he has on Robert, make him understand that Rob can take the shit from everybody else, but not from Aaron, that Aaron alone has the power to destroy him. 2/2 (doesn’t need to be exact! just inspiration I hope!) 
> 
> I hope I did this justice. I wanted the final section to coincide with the events tonight (Ryan being kidnapped), and as the majority of this is told from the POV of Vic and Liv, it leaves out the lead up to that point. I hope that doesn't bring the fallout out of the blue.
> 
> Apologies to @overlyinvestedinfictionalpeople for the wait! Between work and being ill, this took a lot longer than I would have liked to complete.  
> (Little note: some sections are from Aaron's POV, and these are written in italics. I wanted to differentiate so that readers know little moments that Aaron misses, or little moments where Robert seeks him out purposely but Aaron isn't made aware of it.)

Victoria remembered those weeks and months after he woke from the coma, how Robert felt that he had lost everything. She remembered one night being startled awake by the sound of shattering glass downstairs and, knowing it was only her brother, she went to check on him without waking Adam who was snoring obliviously next to her. 

‘Rob?’ she whispered. She saw the light on in the kitchen and drew her robe tighter around herself. ‘Robert?’

Her brother was sitting at the table, a glass in his hand, another shattered one at his feet.

‘What happened?’ she didn’t mean for her voice to come out so sternly, but her natural mothering instinct seemed to come out around Robert, especially when he was making a fool of himself. 

Robert was drunk. She could tell from the way his head drooped down to his chest. ‘Nothin’,’ he slurred. She pursed her lips.

‘You may be stupid, but I’m not,’ she said. ‘That’s one gene we don’t share.’ She took the tumbler from his hand, only realising when she did that his hands were shaking. 

‘Vic, I’m n-not in the mood.’

‘Yeah, well neither am I. So, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong with you or do I have to drag it out of you? ‘Cause you know I will.’

‘Vic—’

‘Robert, I’m tired and you’re drunk. _I’m_ not in the mood for this either. But you’re my brother and I love you. So please,’ she laid a hand on his and her voice gentled. ‘Please, tell me.’

‘Lost everything, didn’t I?’ he slurred. His breath hitched. ‘He hates me.’

‘Aaron?’

‘’Course Aaron. I don-don’t know what I sh-should do.’

She knew that Robert had loved Aaron. She knew it from the moment that the affair was revealed. Because her brother may have done many stupid things, but he would surely not risk everything with Chrissie just for sex. ‘Just be the man he knows you are, Rob,’ she said gently. 

‘I don’t th-think I know wh-who that even _is_ anymore.’

She brushed his blonde hair away from his forehead. ‘You’ll find him,’ she reassured him. ‘Rob, you’re not a bad person. You just make bad choices. Aaron will see that.’

And he had. Because after everything, Robert proved who he was, and he proved that he was someone that Aaron could rely on. Victoria had never seen her brother happier than when he had Aaron at his side. When they worked, they really worked.

#####

Victoria hadn’t quite known what to make of Liv when she moved in to the pub. She had talked to her once, only briefly, before the trial. But from what Robert had said about her (just a day after having her in their lives seemingly permanently), she was a bit of a troublemaker. It was only much later that he gave her an update on Aaron’s sister. 

‘I think we’ve turned a corner,’ he told her. She didn’t think it was possible, but she heard him glowing over the phone. He had called her from Wales whilst Aaron and Liv were in a gift shop getting souvenirs for the family. ‘We’re getting on so much better now,’ he told her. He laughed in a proudly embarrassed way. ‘Aaron keeps saying that this is our family bonding holiday.’

‘What, Aaron “mardy” Dingle? Family holiday? Who have you _actually_ got there with you, Rob?’

They laughed, and Vic’s heart soared at the happiness in her brother’s voice. ‘I just—I just feel so content, Vic,’ he said softly, as if he was giving away secrets. ‘I’ve never felt this way before.’

‘I know you haven’t,’ she said. ‘It shows, Robert. Happy really suits you, y’know.’

‘Yeah, well,’ he chuckled. ‘I’d better go check on ‘em, make sure they’re not spending _all_ of the money!’

‘Like you’d care if they did,’ she said, grinning. ‘They’ve got you wrapped around their little fingers!’  
Robert laughed again and they said their goodbyes. Vic smiled for the rest of the day. She wanted nothing more than for Robert to remain like this: happy and in love.

#####

‘Does Cain not like Robert?’ 

Vic furrowed her brow and shot Liv a curious look. ‘Eh?’

‘Cain,’ Liv said. ‘He always calls Rob “Sugden”. What’s that all about?’

‘Oh. Um, I don’t know.’

Vic had only ventured into the back room of the pub because Diane said she had left something behind. She didn’t think anyone was in, let alone Aaron’s little sister. Realising that the young girl probably didn’t have many people to talk to, or many friends just yet, Victoria decided to sit with her for a while. She was sure that Diane would understand. ‘Robert says that you and him are getting along better now?’ 

Liv nodded with a smile. ‘Yeah. He’s not that bad. I mean—’

Vic laughed when Liv looked awkward at what she had said. ‘Nah, you’re alright. To be honest, that’s a glowing reference, that is. He’s not… very popular in the village.’

‘He said that he had done bad stuff over the years.’

‘What, he told you that?’

‘Yeah, when I was gonna run off. He came and found me, and told me all this stuff.’ She shrugged. ‘He was really nice to me. And when it was my… when it was Gordon’s funeral. 

He made me feel better.’

Vic put her arm around Liv’s shoulder. ‘Then you must be really special. ‘Cause my brother doesn’t open up to just anyone, y’know.’ 

#####

_Aaron stomped into the café, his resounding footsteps enough to make Bob look around in concern for his floor. He threw himself next to Robert, only noticing Victoria there when she gave him a wide-eyed stare and said, ‘Blimey, what’s up with you?’_

_‘Mum’s doin’ my bleedin’ head in.’_

_‘What’s she done?’ Robert asked. He rubbed Aaron’s back soothingly._

_‘Saying again about how you’re gonna break my heart, how you’ll never change.’ He shook his head. ‘Y’know just because she kept going back to Carl bloody King all the time doesn’t mean we’re the same.’_

_‘She’s just lookin’ out for you,’ Vic said._

_‘Yeah I know but,’ he turned to Robert, ‘doesn’t it bother you?’_

_Robert smirked. ‘What, that she wants to play spot the difference between me and Carl King? She can do what she likes.’_

_And maybe that was why Aaron ignored the look that Vic gave Robert, and when Robert muttered ‘Leave it, Vic,’ when Aaron got up to order a coffee. Because if Robert wasn’t worried about it, then Aaron shouldn’t be either. Clearly, Chas’s words didn’t bother his boyfriend. So he returned to the table (didn’t notice that Vic shut up when he did), kissed  
Robert’s cheek, and put it out of his mind._

#####

Liv read the nervousness on Robert’s face and it floored her. She had never known Robert to be anything but smug and sure of himself (except when it came to her and Aaron, of course). Aaron must have picked up on it as well, because he brought them to a stop, waving Charity on when she looked at him askance. 

‘Everything alright?’ he asked. He looked at Robert and Liv both, but clearly his question was directed more towards his boyfriend.

Robert nodded. ‘Yeah, fine. Why?’

‘Just checkin’. We don’t have to do this, you know. If you’d rather—’

‘No.’ Robert inhaled deeply and straightened his jacket on his shoulders. He smiled at Aaron and Liv. ‘It’ll be fine. We’re gonna have a nice dinner with your family, and it’ll be… well, it’ll be tolerable.’

Aaron punched him lightly in the arm, but Liv smiled at the grin on his face. She smiled even bigger when Aaron took Robert’s hand and they walked to the front door of Wishing Well. To be honest, she was a little nervous as well. She had never had a family meal with all of the extended Dingles. Aaron had assured her that not everyone would be there, but they were still people that she didn’t know, or they had heard certain things about her that perhaps wouldn’t endear them to her. But she loved Aaron, and she would do anything for him. She was pretty sure that was why Robert was doing this as well: for Aaron. The two of them caught each other’s eyes and smiled around Aaron. They’d be okay.

****

Everyone was loud and bubbly and didn’t keep to themselves. Liv was loving it. She didn’t think she’d get on this well with Aaron’s family, but it was clear that they loved him, and they wanted her to be at ease. She knew she could quickly grow to love this enormous family, with their larger than life personalities. 

She looked around for Robert and Aaron. Robert hadn’t left Aaron’s side once, and she found it incredibly sweet. Until she saw the discomfort in his eyes, and the way that the smile that he tried so hard to keep on his face didn’t quite match the smile that she was used to seeing everyday when it was just the three of them. When Aaron left to go to the loo, Cain immediately sat himself down next to Robert, and she saw the way Robert clenched his shoulders, tried to make himself look as small as possible. She strained her ears to listen to their conversation.

‘You may have been there for our Aaron during everything,’ Cain was saying, ‘but that doesn’t mean that you’ve automatically been accepted as part of our family.’

Robert swallowed and a frown marred his brow. ‘I thought we were kind of okay now?’

Cain grinned: all teeth, like a shark. ‘You think that that’s it, do you? Don’t forget, Sugden, I remember everything you’ve done to our Aaron.’

The threat remained unsaid, but Liv felt a shiver run up her spine all the same. Cain got up to join Moira in the kitchen area. Robert shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, eyes downcast. But when Aaron joined him again, he smiled. 

They were called to dinner half an hour later, and she noticed things were off. Every so often, the Dingles ‘forgot’ to pass Robert food that they passed around, or they’d engage in conversation that Robert couldn’t possibly join in on. It was petty but effective, as Liv saw Robert withdrawing more and more into himself. It was only when Sam mentioned Home Farm that Robert was drawn into the conversation, though not in a way that was appreciated by her.

‘Look at him,’ Charity said, ‘perking up now that we’re talking about Home Farm.’ It was a little dig at his past, but Liv could see the way that it still sat uncomfortably with Robert and Aaron both. ‘Better be careful, Aaron. He’ll be wanting back in with the Whites again, and we know what’ll happen, don’t we.’

Unkind laughter was passed around the table like a parcel (though she noticed that Lisa looked as uncomfortable as her at the point of topic). ‘Can you drop it, please?’ Aaron said. 

‘We’re just looking out for you,’ Marlon said. Everyone nodded. Somehow it sounded rational when it came from the mouth of the kind chef. ‘We know he’s got form.’

‘Yeah, and _he’s_ also right here,’ Robert interjected. Everyone glared at him, but Aaron stared his family down. ‘I know you all think the worst of me, but I’m with Aaron and I love him.’

The Dingles went back to their food, but the look they gave one another spoke volumes loud enough even Liv picked up on it. _We’ll see how long that lasts._

#####

Vic was immediately on the alert when Robert walked into the pub alone and spotted Chrissie, also alone. Their divorce had been as amiable as it was possible to be, but after Andy revealed that he and Chrissie were together, things had got ugly between them.

Robert went to the bar after casting Chrissie a look, one which she returned. Vic poured him a pint. ‘No trouble, Rob,’ she told him firmly. 

‘Trouble? Like what?’

‘Just don’t start on her, alright. Or talk about Andy.’

Robert scoffed. ‘No, of course, can’t let anyone talk about golden boy can we? No matter what he does, nothing can ever mar his name, can it?’ He took a long drink from his pint. ‘You know what, I hope they’re happy together,’ he said loud enough for Chrissie to hear. He ignored the warning glares Vic shot him. ‘They deserve each other.’

‘Because we’re both good people you mean?’ Chrissie said from her table. 

Robert scoffed and shook his head. ‘You’re deluding yourself if you think _he’s_ a good person.’

‘And what exactly are you getting at?’

‘Chrissie, Robert didn’t mean anything by it, did you?’

‘Why don’t you ever take my side?’ Robert seethed. ‘You take hers, or Andy’s, even Lawrence’s. Anyone else’s but mine!’

‘Don’t be stupid, Robert.’ As soon as she said it, Vic knew it was the wrong thing to say. She loved her brother dearly, but she wished he would get past these issues.

‘So I’m stupid as well now? Do you know what, I don’t need this. I’m going to the scrapyard.’

Chrissie piped up again from her table. ‘I hope Aaron knows what he’s let himself in for.’

It stopped Robert in his tracks. ‘You mean that I’m a good boyfriend?’

‘Good boyfriend? You? Selfish, self-centred, and arrogant. You know, my father was right about you: he said that you were just using me, that you weren’t good enough for me. And he was right.’

‘I seem to recall being good enough for you when you were throwing yourself at me. And when I was raking in the cash for your business.’

‘Guys, come on, please.’ People were starting to look, but Vic knew that short of forcing Robert out of the pub, there was no way she could stop their arguing.

‘Is that why Aaron keeps you around as well, then is it?’ Chrissie said. ‘Your business smarts? Well, I don’t blame him—it’s all you’re good for.’

‘I highly doubt that’s true,’ Robert said with a smirk. ‘You know, jealousy is a very unattractive trait on you, Chrissie.’

‘Jealous? What that I’m finally shot of you, you mean? Yes, I’m sure that I’m jealous, spending hours in bed with your brother, where he can satisfy me in ways you could only dream of. Aaron is welcome to you, Robert. Just don’t come crying back to Home Farm when he drops you like the excrement you are.’

‘Right, that’s enough now,’ Vic shouted. ‘Come on, back to your corners.’ She reached out a hand to her brother, but Robert waved her off.

‘I’m going to see Aaron,’ he said. Victoria felt terrible.

#####

_Aaron didn’t complain when Robert kissed him passionately when he walked into the portacabin, though Rodney (standing in for Jimmy whilst he was at home with Nicola) got an eyeful and quickly made himself scarce._

_‘What brought that on?’_

_Robert didn’t let him go, instead drew him closer to his body. ‘Can I not just want you?’_

_He let go only to lock the door, then went back to Aaron. ‘Here?’ the younger man said, looking around and out the window. ‘Rodney’s right there.’_

_‘We’ll have to be quick and quiet then, won’t we?’_

_It escaped Aaron’s notice that Robert smiled a little easier after they were done, when Robert was buttoning his shirt and Aaron was zipping up his hoodie. He didn’t notice the way that Robert’s kisses were a little less urgent, but even more loving. He did notice that Robert held him for a little longer than they usually did after, though. ‘Needed that, did you?’ Aaron said with a smile when they at last parted and Robert unlocked the door again._

_‘Needed_ you _,’ he said with a smile._

#####

Liv didn’t usually seek out anyone, except Aaron or recently Robert. But when she spotted Victoria serving food around the pub tables, she knew she needed to talk to her. 

‘Have you got a minute after the lunchtime rush?’ she asked tentatively.

Vic looked stunned for a second before recovering herself. ‘Yeah, course. Gimme fifteen minutes, yeah? Meet you in the back room?’

Liv was getting more and more agitated waiting for Victoria that when she finally arrived, she didn’t even give the older girl a chance to sit down. ‘I heard people talking about Robert yesterday,’ she said, pacing up and down in a way that reminded Vic of Aaron.

Vic took her hat off and sat heavily on the sofa. ‘Okay. And I thought you wanted to talk girl problems. What kind of things?’

‘Mean things. Just… talking about how he’s using Aaron, or how he’s gonna ruin me and Aaron.’

‘Hey, hey,’ Vic took Liv by the arm and pulled her down so that they were both on the sofa. ‘You know that my brother would never do anything to hurt either of you. And he loves Aaron.’

‘I know, that’s why I don’t like when people talk about him like that! And he always tells me that it’s okay, that he’s used to it, but I don’t know how he can be.’

‘He’s thick-skinned is Robert,’ Vic said, though Liv noticed she looked a bit uncertain herself. 

‘But they just kept talking about him. And he was standing right there!’

‘Liv, you can’t stop people talking.’

‘I just worry that Robert will get too fed up or too hurt by it, and then he’ll leave. I don’t want him to leave.’

Vic hugged her. ‘He won’t go anywhere, Liv. Trust me. He loves Aaron way too much to just give up like that.’

#####

‘They’re doing it again,’ Vic commented. Robert turned a questioning gaze on her. ‘Talking about you.’

Robert shrugged. ‘What else is new?’ He sipped his coffee and made a point to turn and smile at the group of girls from the factory who were talking amongst themselves about him. 

‘Liv’s worried.’

That got Robert’s attention back. ‘What? Why, what’s wrong?’

‘She heard people talking about you and think that you’re gonna bail on her and Aaron. She thinks that you’ll get fed up and want to leave.’

Her brother’s eyes softened. ‘No. I’d never leave them. Or you, Vic.’ He smiled and pat her hand. ‘You know that I wouldn’t do that to you, don’t you?’

‘Well you’d better not. I missed you so much, Rob, when you went away.’

‘I know. I missed you too.’

‘Cosy.’ The siblings looked up to find Lachlan and Andy standing at their table. Lachlan looked ready to spit in Robert’s face. ‘Nice to see you getting on with your life.’ 

‘Lachlan, come on,’ Andy tried to pull him away but the boy wrenched his arm free.

‘You know that granddad kicked us out, don’t you?’

Robert had the grace to look apologetic. ‘I know. I’m sorry, mate.’

‘I’m not your _mate_! I stopped being that long before you left Mum to be with that stupid mechanic.’

‘Hey, you can say what you want about me, I deserve it. But don’t take it out on Aaron.’

‘Too right you deserve it,’ Lachlan hissed. ‘I wish I had shot you that night. I would’ve done a better job than whoever messed it up.’

‘That’s enough,’ Bob said from behind the counter. ‘If you’re going to cause problems you can all leave.’

Vic grimaced apologetically in Bob’s direction. ‘Andy, please, we’re just having a drink.’ She turned a pleading look on her oldest brother. ‘Sit with us if you want, but please don’t fight.’

‘No, we’re going anyway,’ Lachlan spat. 

As soon as he left, Robert slumped down in his seat. Then he realised that Andy was still there giving him a death glare. ‘Didn’t realise you two were friends now,’ he said nodding at the door that the teenage boy had just stormed through.

‘We’re not,’ Andy said. ‘Chrissie asked me to take him out, give her some time to herself. I actually try with them, Rob, unlike you.’

Robert bolted upright again. ‘I _did_ try with them!’ he said, low enough that the rest of the café couldn’t hear, loud enough that Andy didn’t miss a word. ‘For a long time they were my only family, so I tried very damn hard to please them.’

‘Yeah, and why were they your only family, Robert?’ Andy taunted. ‘Because Dad didn’t want you in ours.’

‘Andy, please.’ Victoria sounded on the verge of tears. Robert’s face was flushing red with anger, but his eyes shimmered. ‘Please, don’t fight.’

‘He’s not worth it anyway,’ Andy said. He gave Robert one last look up and down, as if assessing him and finding him wanting, and left to track down Lachlan.

‘Why do the two of you always fight?’ Vic exclaimed. Robert sniffed but didn’t answer. ‘I hate it when you do. So does Diane. Mum and Dad must be spinning in their graves, knowing that this is what’s happening to us.’ She let out an angry snarl when she saw Robert texting. ‘You’re not even _listening_ to me!’

‘Vic, leave it!’ He picked up his mug, found it empty and strode up to the counter to order another. His phone vibrated and she couldn’t help having a look at the message that had come through.

_Aaron: yeah i’m on my way home now. see you in a bit_

It was all well and good that he had Aaron, but that didn’t help to solve anything between him and Andy.

#####

_‘Everything alright?’ Aaron asked when Robert strode through the door._

_‘Yeah, brilliant. Just wanted to see you.’ Aaron smiled when his boyfriend kissed him. ‘Tell me about your day,’ Robert said._

_And so Aaron did, telling him about the shipment of old cars that Adam and he bought for practically pennies and would sell in parts for a fortune; he told him about Jimmy calling Nicola at lunchtime and putting on a really bad Russian accent, giggling all the while. And with each new conversation, Aaron saw the tension in Robert’s shoulders ease just a little._

#####

The slamming back door of the pub was enough to make Liv’s bedroom walls rattle. At first she didn’t think anything of it, but when she heard voices - two male voices - shouting and ranting at each other, she pulled her earphones off. 

‘I was such a fucking idiot, wasn’t I, thinking you could ever change!’

‘Aaron, just let me talk!’

‘Why? So you can _manipulate_ me again, the way you always do? Twist the truth until I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to believe?’ 

‘That’s not fair!’

‘But it’s fucking _true_!’ 

She was halfway down the stairs by this point, listening to Aaron and Robert argue. She didn’t notice the tears on her cheeks, she was just caught up in their argument. What had Robert done? Why wasn’t Aaron letting him talk?

‘You know what,’ Aaron suddenly sounded tired. ‘I can’t do this anymore.’

Her breath hitched, but she heard nothing in the living room for a moment.

‘Aaron, please--’

‘No. I’ve given you so many chances, Robert. And now it’s not just me I have to think about.’

‘I would never hurt Liv!’

‘No, but if you’re causing trouble, trouble will be sure to find us and I can’t let her get hurt by that.’

‘Aaron, what you saw, it wasn’t what it looked like.’

‘I’m just—I’m _tired_ of it, Robert.’

‘Please. Please, Aaron, you’re the only person who has never given up on me. Please don’t give up on me.’ He sounded like he was crying, and Liv’s heart broke. She’d never seen or heard Robert cry before. He always seemed so strong. Not that crying was a weakness, she’d learned that from Aaron, but Robert was the one that she and Aaron went to when they were scared or upset. Robert was the solid one, their rock. She’d never heard him break before.

‘Baby, I’m _begging_ you. Please don’t do this to me.’

‘You’ve done it to yourself, Robert.’ 

‘Aaron.’

Aaron didn’t say anything, but Liv heard his familiar stuttering breath when he cried. Of course he was crying. He didn’t want to give up Robert any more than Robert wanted to go. So why was he doing this?

‘I’ll pack up your clothes for you,’ Aaron said.

‘No, come on, we—we can work on this. Aaron, I can’t... I can’t live without you.’

‘You’ve done it before, you can do it again.’ 

She heard footsteps moving to the door and scrambled back up the stairs. Aaron emerged and strode to the back door, opening it. ‘I’ll drop your stuff off at Vic’s.’

‘No. No, I’m not going.’

‘I’m not asking, Robert.’

‘Aaron, please—’

‘Robert, just get out!’

Liv’s heart stopped, but she heard shuffling footsteps and then (from where she was peeking around the corner of the stairway), she saw Robert. He looked like he’d been punched in the stomach. His face was red from where he’d obviously been wiping tears away. He gave one last glance to Aaron. ‘Tell Liv I… tell her I’m sorry.’

Aaron gave a stilted nod, but didn’t look at him. Then Robert left. Aaron closed the door and went back into the living room.

Liv was caught between going to her brother and checking that Robert was okay. She went to the back door, when there was a knock. Expecting her brother’s boyfriend (she wasn’t going to call him ‘ex’, not yet), she opened the door.

‘Vic?’

‘Is everything alright? I just saw Rob leave and he didn’t look good.’

Liv shook her head. ‘Go talk to him. Aaron kicked him out.’

‘He _what_! Let me—’ she was about to shove her way into the house, but Liv held her arm.

‘No, Vic, _please_ go and find Robert!’

Realising that she obviously had to prioritise her brother’s wellbeing over giving Aaron a talking to, Victoria nodded. ‘Fine. But I know he’s hurt my brother, Liv.’

‘I’ll deal with him, don’t worry.’

#####

Vic found Robert at the bridge. She went immediately to his side and rested her head on his arm. Robert sniffed.

‘I’ve messed up. Again.’

‘What happened?’ When Robert shook his head, she pressed further. ‘Rob, I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s going on.’ He was silent for a long time, but she didn’t push the subject. Instead she lay her head back on his arm.

‘It’s always me, Vic,’ he said. His voice cracked. ‘I always mess up and I end up throwing away… throwing away the best thing I ever had.’ Suddenly he was sobbing; weeping like she’d never heard him before. She pulled him into her arms.

‘It’s okay,’ she soothed. ‘I’ve got you. It’s okay.’

‘What have I done, Vic?’ he was shaking. ‘And what am I supposed to do now? He’s finished with me!’

‘No, no he hasn’t,’ Vic said gently. ‘You know Aaron. He just needs time to calm down. You’ll sort it out.’

Robert’s breath caught and then he was crying again. ‘I love him! I love him so much.’

‘I know you do. And he knows that, too. Hey, look at me.’ She pulled him back and her breath caught when she saw how heartbroken he truly was. ‘It’s gonna be okay,’ she tried to assure him. Her own voice shook, seeing how utterly destroyed he was. ‘Liv’s talking to Aaron now. The two of you will sort it.’

He shook his head. ‘He won’t even listen to me.’ He dragged his palm across his face, trying to wipe away the tears that wouldn’t stop coming. ‘God, how could I be so stupid! Nothing is worth losing him! Nothing!’

‘Rob, you’re not gonna lose him. We’ll make sure of it.’

She got a text and was about to ignore it when she saw who it was from.

_Aaron: i need to talk to him_

Reluctantly (she knew that Aaron had the power to destroy her brother even more), she pulled him away from the bridge. ‘Come on,’ she coaxed gently as if talking to a panicked horse. ‘Let’s try to sort this out, eh?’

#####

When Liv closed the door behind Victoria, she went to find Aaron. He was curled up on the sofa, tears falling from his eyes. When he saw her, he sat up and tried to make himself look presentable. ‘Where were you?’

‘Upstairs. I heard everything.’

Aaron swallowed and nodded. ‘I thought you might’ve.’

‘You can’t let him leave, Aaron.’

‘It’s not up for discussion, Liv.’ He shook his head. ‘No, he’s done too many things, betrayed too much of my trust.’

‘And what about everything else?’ she demanded. ‘The way he puts up with the Dingles for you? The way that he’s been there for you through everything with _him_? How can you just let him go so easily?’

‘That wasn’t easy, Liv,’ Aaron argued. ‘Do you think I want him out of my life?’

‘Out of _our_ lives!’ she exclaimed. ‘I heard what you said, and yeah, it’s not just you anymore. And I want Robert around.’

‘He’s still gonna be in the village.’

‘Do you think he’s gonna stick around if you and him aren’t together? You and Vic are the only ones he’s got!’ She saw the moment that Aaron realised that for himself. ‘You’ve said it yourself, so has everyone else: that he’s not popular in the village, that there were so many suspects when he was shot. But he puts up with all of that because he loves you!’

‘Liv, I can’t be with someone who’s gonna put us in danger!’

‘He won’t! Please, Aaron. Just talk to him?’ She handed him his phone. ‘Please? I don’t want him to leave, and I don’t think you do either.’

She could see the cogs turning in his head, could see the way that his eyes flickered, as if imagining a life without Robert in it. He bit his lip against another sob and took his phone from her.

#####

Aaron was not prepared for Robert to look like such a wreck. He had only seen him like this in the lodge, and that wasn’t a memory he cared to dredge up again. It took everything he had not to step into Robert’s warm embrace.

Robert was the first one to speak. ‘I’m sorry.’

Aaron nodded. ‘So you keep saying.’

‘And I mean it every time,’ Robert said. His voice was shaking and hoarse. ‘I’m sorry I mess up all the time, Aaron. But the things I do, I do for you.’

‘No, don’t even try to turn this around to me again.’

‘But that’s all I ever think about, Aaron,’ he said. ‘You’re the only person I do any of this for: putting up with all the talk in the village, trying to make nice with your family even when they make it clear that they’d sooner accept someone like Bailey before me. But I do it all for you, Aaron.’ He shuffled on his feet. Aaron had never seen him look so small. ‘I’m not saying this to try and guilt you into taking me back. I know that… if your mind’s made up then…’ his breath caught on a sob again. ‘But I just need you to know how much I love you, Aaron.’ He shook his head. ‘It hurts when people still see me as the guy I was when I moved back here. And even though I was there for you through everything with _him_ , your family still don’t trust me. And it hurts, but I can get through it because I know that I have you on my side, Aaron. All I need is you. But if you turn on me as well… what have I got here if you hate me too?’

‘I don’t hate you,’ Aaron whispered. ‘I don’t, Robert. But you need to start being honest with me. We can’t do this if you don’t.’

‘I know, and I am trying.’

‘Trying to be good,’ Aaron said. They shared a small smile, both remembering that April evening when they decided to give it a go as a proper couple.

‘I’d do anything for you,’ Robert whispered.

‘I know you would. And like I told you, that scares me. I just need you to be my boyfriend, Robert. Leave all of the kidnapping and shit to Cain.’

Robert nodded and smiled when Aaron chuckled. ‘I love you, Aaron.’

It was the sincerity in his voice that allowed Aaron to take those steps into Robert’s arms, to let them comfort each other. They had been through more in the past 18 months than most couples did in their entire relationships. They shared a bond that neither could deny, nor did they want to deny it. Aaron nuzzled closer to Robert, smelled the aftershave he used, and the salty tears on Robert’s cheeks, and the slight smell of sweat from the day on his skin. They had to get through this. ‘I love you, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)Port in a Storm
> 
> Title is a line taken from 'In a week' by Hozier


End file.
